This relates to communications networks, and more particularly, to obtaining information on network topologies in communications networks.
Packet-based networks such as the internet and local data networks that are connected to the internet include network switches. Network switches are used in forwarding packets from packet sources to packet destinations.
It can be difficult or impossible to control the switches of one vendor using the equipment of another vendor. This is because the switch equipment of one vendor may use a different operating system and set of control procedures than the switch equipment of another vendor. To address the challenges associated with controlling different types of switch platforms, cross-platform protocols have been developed. These protocols allow centralized control of otherwise incompatible switches.
Cross-platform controller clients can be included on the switches in a network. The controller clients are able to communicate with a corresponding controller server over network paths. Because the controller clients can be implemented on a variety of switch hardware, it is possible for a single controller to control switch equipment that might otherwise be incompatible.
Each network switch on which a controller client has been implemented may be provided with a flow table with entries that specify how packets are to be forwarded by that switch. To provide network switches with appropriate flow tables, the controller server may need to gather information on the topology of the network in which the network switches are operating. Without information on the topology of the network, the controller server may not be able to determine how to construct appropriate flow tables.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for gathering information on the topology of a communications network from the network switches in a communications network.